Out On The Town
by gustin puckerman
Summary: Between stuff and more stuff, Kim spends some time with Jerry. Short series. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Out On The Town**

**One**

**Kind-of like a short series, or something. Anyway, it's Kerry (Kim/Jerry). I don't watch that many _Kickin' It_, so that's mostly why they could come off sort of out of character**.

Kim was mortified.

As she climbed up the stairs to the roof, she couldn't shake the memory off from her head. Her cousins' snarls and comments were painful to bare and she didn't knew how she had kept her temper in while she just _sat_ there and took it all. It was outrageous, really.

Kim knew she wasn't much of a dancer - she didn't fumble or stumble, but she did intend on going a little bit... _overboard_. It's the music, you know! Working through her nerves, practically taking on her soul to act that way. She knew she acted ridiculous. It was only her good looks with blond hair and pretty face that nearly could make up for her silly dance-movements, nearly.

Here's the deal: her favourite cousin, Kendall, is getting married two weeks from now. Kendall was from Mom's side of the family - and Mom's family is pretty big. Mom had six siblings, she being the third child, and like 27 nieces or/and nephews. At some point, it was fun if they all could come together and hang out. Because they're family - and it's always good when family's around. They would always laugh, making jokes, some would be making a scene - someone would always have a small baby for them to coo over. It was great.

Up until they all made a pact unintentionally to teased Kim about her dancing during their visit a couple of nights ago.

"Oh Kimmy!" Aunt Lucinda laughed, smiling broadly at her. "Honest to God, child, you danced like you had six feet!"

They thought it was funny - Kim even managed to force a smile along, just for their sake. They hadn't known right after that little scene, Kim went out to punch a dummy she kept in the basement. None of them realized - well, Mom might have realized. But she kept quiet about it. Whatever. Mom would always let her siblings win over her own daughter. It was a given.

So, naturally, Kim wanted to get better. She wanted to show them all off. And stopped making an embarrassment out of herself. Or at least didn't put a shame on Kendall's wedding. Kendall _deserved_ that.

_Jerry_ ran into her mind as soon as she thought of dancing.

Who would have been better? _Smooth_? That dude's a douche.

But there's only one problem to request on Jerry as her, well, _guide_. They hadn't seen each other for almost a month.

On the end of Sophomore year, Jerry auditioned for a Performing Arts school just at the outskirts of the city. They (Jack, Milton, Eddie, Rudy and her) were against his decision at first, because well, Jerry was their friend. And they didn't want him to leave. Jerry argued that he wasn't going to leave _permanently_, just leaving school. They would still see each other because he's still apart of the dojo.

He had a point, but _still_.

Then, Jerry kinda blow up. His veins were sticking out from his neck, his nose flared and he was shouting so loud, Milton shook like leaves. Over the years, Milton was closest to Jerry, and as he hid behind Kim's back, she could hear he trembled out, "I knew this would happen."

Kim had to guess Milton witnessed that event before.

"You know what, I thought as friends, you could have been more supportive. Going to that school was my only chance to actually make it out in life. Sure, I'm doing better at our school now, but I'm _very_ good at dancing - and if I go to Golrick Arts-" that's the Performing Arts school's name, "-I actually have a chance. Don't you understand that?"

All of them were silent as Jerry tensely stared at them. He took a step closer, his voice dropped into a near whisper. "I actually have a chance."

Jerry stalked out of the dojo after that - Milton's practically crying by the corner. The regrets settled in everyone's body. It was Jack who spoke up, "Jerry's right, guys. We should have been more supportive. We were selfish. We only wanted him here because we can't accept he wanted to go - and he's not going for a bad reason. He's doing it for his future. _Future_."

They apologized by going to Jerry's open audition.

He smiled when he spotted them - and danced like a great dancer he was. His acceptance letter came mid-through Summer, and everyone celebrated it. On that moment, Kim finally saw how happy Jerry was. Truly. He finally got to go somewhere we could blend in, dance his way to every class, and actually enjoying his times there. She was happy for him.

But Golrick Arts did kept Jerry busy as soon as Junior Year came rolling in, more than anyone ever meant to. He went through every showcases there was and every performances the school held; being the back-up dancer, sometimes danced with his own group. Yeah, he joined a group there. He even sometimes got himself with being in a theatrical act. At least, he _told_ them that. They never got a chance to see him in action, except for that one time during a Half-Moon Showcase when he invited them and their schedules were coincidentally free.

Jerry still did some Karate every once in a while - but since the dojo was booming and managed to gather popularity, their list of members made Jerry's presence looked even more less convenient day by day.

It's a sad fact - but it's a fact.

Now, Kim heard Jerry was finally settling around when she came by knocking at his house's door (she got his address from Rudy, who kept all of the members' address because it's compulsory). Kim assumed it's his two sisters who opened the door. One of the girls, the seemingly older one, looked bright when Kim told them she's searching for Jerry. "He's at the roof! He's always at the roof when he's tired or needs to be alone."

The younger one beamed, "He said we gave him a rash."

The girls giggled. Kim smiled and excused herself. And that's why she's climbing up to the roof. Honestly, she's a little bit nervous. It seemed like, it's been forever since she last saw Jerry. The situation was almost over-bearing.

She turned the knob to the rusty door and swung it open.

The air hits her face almost immediately.

The roof was small, and there's an old billboard over-casting the whole street there. There's a few clothes being dried up and a small garden filled with pots and colourful flowers. And by the other side, near where many satellites sat, Jerry's laid-out back was facing her. His shoulder moved evenly with each breath. He looked like he's sleeping.

Kim smiled, took a step closer.

When she bent her head down to look at his face, it was confirmed that the pale-skinned boy was sleeping. Kim thought he looked peaceful - the aggressiveness that graced his expression left his entire face, his bushy eyebrows looked relaxed and his lips fell into a straight line. He's sleeping on his right side, his arms crossed over his chest and an old rag rested under his head as a pillow.

Kim frowned, chewed on her lips and finally decided she needed to wake him up.

Her fingers touched his shoulders, which are just chunk of firm muscles tacked together to the bones of his arm making Kim finally sunk in the information that Jerry was in reality, a real muscled-guy. He's not as impressive as Jack, obviously, but the fact still stood. He looked older, Kim noticed.

"Jerry," she hushed into his ears, watching him twitch as a reaction. She smiled, and tried again. "Jerry!"

"Aish Maricela!" He cried out, shrugging his shoulders in dismay. His eyes still closed. "I told you to eat your lunch in peace, _Jesus_."

Kim tugged her brows together in slight frustration. Even after all of the years, she's still a hot-tempered girl. She didn't do good with patient. Someone either get punched in the eye, or there are about three people trying to restrain her from launching and attacking. She collected her breath, "Jerry! Wake up!"

He immediately woke up, crying out a list of the Spanish language as he regained his posture - lifting his chin and looked at her. His sharp eye turned into a shocked one, "Kim." He muttered.

"Jerry," she nodded, responding.

"What the - " Jerry jumped off from where he was lying down to the floor she's stepping on. His eyes appeared lost, he looked around. "I thought it was one of my sisters' doing. What, uh, what's going on? Somebody died?"

Kim frowned, then spat, "No!"

"Thank God. You had me really worried there." Jerry exclaimed, leaning back. He ruffled his messy hair. After about five seconds later, he looked up, grinning. "What's up? What brings you to The Jerome Crib?"

"Seriously?" she scoffed.

He shrugged indifferently, walking to her side and reaching up to grab a can of Coke that she hadn't notice have been laying there ever since she walked in. "That's the best I could come up with," he admitted, chunked a gulp of Coke before he laid his attention back at her. "But seriously, what do you need _Sweet-Thang_?"

She laughed at his lame nickname, but began to fiddle with the edge of her sleeves. She brushed a blonde hair back. "I - uh - I need your help. Desperately."

"This must be serious," Jerry goofed off, putting his can of Coke back where it was. He pointed his two thumbs at himself, "Tell me the problem, Pretty-Girl and this detective will catch your criminal."

God, he's still lame.

Kim grinned. Her nerve calmed down, just slightly. She looked at Jerry warily, the tense didn't leave her shoulders. "No. Please. This is ... actually serious," Kim looked at her converses, kicking dusts. "Well, at least it is to me. Uh, I'm - I'm really - "

"Don't worry, Kim." Jerry smiled warmly, reminding her_ he's just Jerry, goddammit_! "I'll help. You know I would."

"Thanks," she responded, her saliva tasted sour. She took another sharp inhale, "I need you to teach me to dance. Seriously."

"Really?" Jerry didn't seem as surprised. "Why all of a sudden? I thought Prom is still a few months away. Did Jack already asked you out, or something?"

"No! No." Kim flustered - she really didn't like people romantically link her and Jack. It made her lose control of what's right. She and Jack went out once, and it was great honestly, but ... they're like, playing a game you know? Dancing around each other. After that date, Jack and her were just just tip-toeing around one another. Who's going to make the first move, who's not. Sometimes it's tiring, sometimes it's exciting. But it's just really confusing. "He didn't - no."

Jerry shrugged again, "Well, okay. Whatever. What then?"

"My cousin - she's getting married."

"Oh," his face looked like all the puzzles finally fit with each other. His shoulders dropped a little. "When?"

"Two weeks from now."

"By the end of _this_ week, Kim - you'd be the master." Jerry pointed it out, his tone was serious - but Kim was clouded whether he's serious or just playing around.

She pouted, shoved his shoulders. "Don't tease."

He grabbed her hands in his grip, his eyes suddenly tensed. Kim was caught off-guard. Then, he leered a smirk out, "Babe, I'm _anything_ but a teaser."

* * *

In any way, Jerry was a _really_ good teacher. He came late on Thursday and Friday because that's the day he practised with his group at school: "Sometimes it's Monday but Jennifer, Wilke and Quentin fucked-up with their teachers and got their asses in detention for two months. Our detentions are usually on Monday throughout Wednesday - yeah, our school system is strange like that."

And because he was late, he had to take his two young sisters for Kim's personal dance-session so he could feed them their lunch. Apparently, he babysat his sisters because his Mama worked shifts at a diner (Jerry didn't talk much about his Papa, and Kim never asked). "It save times," Jerry explained when he shoved his sisters' lunch to their chests, "We can just go on with your practise!"

Maricela was the older sister (she's ten) and Madelyn was the youngest in their siblings (she's eight): "We have nine siblings. The eldest is thirty." Maddy, that's what Jerry called her, informed with a large smile. Kim was impressed. She always somewhat knew Jerry originated from a large family - she just didn't knew it was really, _really_ big. It made Kim looked Jerry in a brighter light - that man, despite how he acted sometimes, was responsible. He took care his younger siblings like a man.

Well, like_ 94%_of a man, anyway.

Jerry wasn't shy as a teacher - he took her hands in his grasp and gripped her waist firmly. He turned to her, "Are you ready for this?"

After a while, she's gotten used to it. "Yes."

"Try not to step on my foot." Jerry noted, without any trace of mock. Kim nodded.

And they moved. One foot in front of the other and she swayed, almost gracefully. At the beginning, she was stiff and awkward. Jerry was frustrated. "Goddamn, relax, Kim! It's just me." He'd exclaimed, ran his fingers through his hair and muttered the rest of his sentence in Spanish. Kim felt slightly embarrassed, but like, only slightly. It's just Jerry after all. What was she to be ashamed for? The guy was a friend.

Then, Jerry practically _massaged_ her whole body to be more 'soft' which was stupid and kind of an invasion of privacy but she admitted to having a well-built body, maybe too built-up than a girl's body really should. It's not her fault, really. Ever since she's young, Mom sent her to gymnastics classes so she could stay fit - and because Mom was worried she'd grow up without a talent, and as Mom proclaimed, "Better you're good at something than nothing at all." It stung, but with Mom, Kim had grown numb.

He'd pinch her shoulders when it's too tensed-up and gripped her legs when it went too stiff, and sometimes even splatted her limbs when he found it in an awkward position. "No! No! No!" Sometimes it's funny seeing Jerry that way - but she didn't dare laugh at him then. She too, along with Jerry was frustrated. The beginning of their practise looked hopeless, but Jerry never gave up. And Kim, well, she was very determined.

And sometimes, just when Jerry was just so much into his character as a teacher, he didn't pinch or grip or splat her. Instead, his fingers softly touched her skin - his touch was delicate, as if one wrong move could damage Kim. His face was intent, but soft, as if he's living another soul. His eyes were furrowed in focus, guiding her to move in the way he wanted her to move. It sounded sensual when Kim thought about it a few hours later, and made a few head turns when she squeaked while practising at the dojo.

And a few days later, at the roof, with Maricela and Maddy as live audience, while Kim and Jerry moved to the atmosphere on the roof - Kim was somewhat similar to a figure that could dance. Her feet was no longer clumsy enough to step on anyone's shoe and she no longer supposedly 'move to the beat of her own drum'. She followed instructions, let her mind came to term with her ways as she glided across the roof. The girls looked impressed.

Jerry looked satisfied.

When he twirled her before the dance ended, she was smiling. And then, the curtain fell. Well, the ones in her mind anyway.

"Kim." Jerry began, his voice dropped and Kim was anxious. This was usually the time when Jerry spluttered out his comments before they gave it another go. Sometimes he even went out to reach her arms or whatever part of her body (except the ones he knew he couldn't touch) to say, "Loose the stress in this!" or "Gentler, _mujer_!" He's really, sort of, strict when it came to dancing. She should have known.

But Jerry didn't do anything - he just smiled broadly, "You did it. You're a dancer."

She stared at him, wide-eyed. "What?!"

"Yup," he nodded his head, she let out a high-pitched shriek type of laughter. She jumped, he laughed. And before she knew it, his hands went over just above her shoulders to pull her into a hug. She landed her face on his collarbone, immediately the rush of his cologne enveloping her mind. At the background, Maricela and Maddy was dancing and cheering. She's still laughing and decided to hug him closer, her arms went over his body. Jerry was such a good friend.

His head moved a few inches from hers, and he whispered, "I'm so proud of you."

Kim couldn't stop grinning. "Thanks to you."

After that Jerry was sure she didn't need more practising - and she didn't push any further seeing as he was also tired for the evening. The spent the next hour in Jerry's small, clustered but comfortable apartment (it's his Mama's apartment, but whatever - it's just the same). Jerry cleared out the dishes from his sisters' lunch and the girls dragged her to watch an Italian drama or something, which made Kim questioned their origin, _again_. "We're also part Italian - It's from our Papa's sides," Jerry answered from the sink - and that's as far as he'd go talking about his Papa.

Kim shrugged and wondered why she just didn't go to the dojo to practise.

She figured, even though she had no idea what the man and the woman were shouting on the small television screen, it was interesting. And Maricela and Maddy was heart-warming. They're not much of a brat as Jerry liked to treat them as. And Jerry? After washing the dishes, cleaned his hands, chunk another can of Coke, he settled himself next to her on the couch - and fell straightly asleep after that.

It was a good evening, honestly.

* * *

Friday, just a few hours before she's got to head out for Kendall's wedding, Kim found herself on Jerry's steps.

The thought that she might accidentally fall on her butt in front of everybody else at the reception crossed over her minds for the millionth time. The sweats gathered on her palms - and she wiped it on her dress. Mom forced her to wear it, saying something sternly like how tomboy-ish she became and how it wasn't going to work if she wore something _hideous_ when all of the family will be coming down. Mom's kind of a moron, Kim thought with dread. It was a stupid peach-coloured dress, with floral rose printing all over it: it made her appeared like a typical sweet, country blonde girl.

Whatever _that_ was.

For the past week, since Jerry last practised with her and she perfected her dance movements, she had practised with her eleven years old cousin, who came with his family to Kim's house because his Mom, Aunt Terry, was Mom's sister and they wanted to go to Kendall's wedding _together_ - it's a siblings-thing, they claimed. She scoffed. The cousin was flustered after two days of practising 'dancing' ("This isn't what _men_ do!" he threw his hands up) until Kim bought his 'services' as her partner for the remaining nights. He pretty much swallowed his pride and became her slave.

But her level of confidence was on the dangerous level as Aunt Lucinda called like, two hours ago: "Oh Kimmy dear! We couldn't wait to see you make a big mess out of yourself at the reception! Jimmy's gonna record it _all_ on his new video camera," and went out _cackling_ like a maniac Kim really thought she was.

As usual, Mom didn't defend her pride.

Kim knew Friday was one of the days Jerry would come home late as he had his weekly dance practise with his group at Golrick Arts. Still, it didn't stop Kim. She wanted to dance - for the last time. Just to... make sure, of everything, every steps. Plus, she knew Jerry would have to come home sooner or later; he had to babysat his sisters and feed them. Kim smiled at that - the reason she's here early on purpose was too also help Jerry - maybe she could heat up their lunches for them so when Jerry did arrived home, he won't get clumsy in between his responsibilities of a brother, against a friend.

Kim knocked on his door.

She expected for maybe Maricela would be the one who's behind it as the door swung opened. Or maybe Maddy. But no. It weren't any of them. In fact, stood there on the same eye-level as her was a woman. Her skin was pale and her nose was hooked. Her eyes were those of Jerry's, but it's tired and worn-out. The wrinkles etched on her face, but the beauty was still there. Hinting in her slightly-unruly raven hair and luscious lips.

Kim had to take a leap of faith and guessed she's Jerry's Mama.

Before Jerry's mother could ask her who she was, Maricela hopped in the background, before she came at the door with a giddy smiles, "Kimmy! Kim! You're here! I thought you'd _never_ come again." Maricela grabbed her hands, still jumping. Maddy came trudging behind, a broad smile plastered over her small face.

Jerry's mother smiled. "You must be Kim. My daughters talked about you, quite a lot, really."

_Just them?_ Kim thought before she could stop them.

"I'm Constantia. I'm their mother." She held her hand out - Kim shook it firmly.

"I would have guessed," Kim smiled brightly. Wow. Mothers. Who would have thought she'd go as far as knowing Jerry's mother? That's so weird. But then again, thing happen. "As you have probably know, I'm Kim. I just, am I interrupting you?"

Constantia smiled dimly, her eyes made her facial expression looked somewhat dull. The obvious tiredness didn't miss any of her body - her shoulders dropped, her fingers were rough to touch and her skin was dotted dead skin. "No. Are you looking for Jerome?"

Jerome?

Oh, oh. _Jerry_.

Gosh, such a fancy name. And such a ... _normal_ nickname. Kim broadcast a faint smile, then licked her lips, "I, uh, yes. I'm looking for ... _Jerome_."

"He'd be back soon. Come in." Constantia stepped aside, letting her inside of the house. The familiar smell of something spicy clung on her nose, challenging her senses. She smiled, and as usual, she caught herself being pulled to the couch by Maricela and Maddy. It seemed that the Italian drama they watched the other day was on again, and Maddy explained without being asked, "That guy finally found out she cheated, Kim!"

Constantia stood at the kitchen, pouring herself a drink. "Jerome didn't know my shift started late today. So, he'd probably be on his way right now - he knew I would be furious if he didn't serve lunch on time," she told, as if she knew Kim was just having that question in her head. The woman was efficient and controlled, something she rarely saw in a Martinez; the examples being Jerry, Maricela and Maddy. "If he had known, he would stayed at Golrick Arts longer."

That's a relief; knowing Jerry would be home soon.

"So, how did you became friends with Jerome?" Constantia asked, her eyes looking directly at Kim.

She hesitated - before blabbered out. "We were always in the same school, I guess. I just, I got to know him through the dojo - you know, where he learned - "

"I know," Constantia nodded her head professionally, taking a swallow from her glass.

"Yeah," Kim pursed her lips. "We became good friends from then on. He's a great guy, really. Always goofing around. He's pretty cool."

"Ooohhh!" Maddy made an 'o' shape with her mouth, gaping at Kim. The girl looked like she just won a thousand of pink stuffed animal for free and she could snuggled each one of them for the rest of her life. Maddy giggled, "Do you like Jerome? As in, like _like_?"

She giggled some more.

Weren't they just watching the television?

Maricela looked indifferent, laying back against the couch comfortably, surrounded with her blankets. "Nah. Kim doesn't like Jerome. That's impossible."

Constantia raised her eyebrows, clutching a hand to her hip. "What's so wrong about your _hermano_, _mija_?"

"Kim's just too pretty, Mama!" Maricela got into a sitting position, facing their mother as she gave out her answer. She grinned adorably, making Kim smiled up at her. "She won't go for someone like, like, ew - _Jerome_!"

"Well that's not up to you to decide." Constantia pressed over the issue, eyeing Maricela. "It's up to Kim here."

"Kim!" Maricela began. "Would you date my brother? Honestly._ La verdad_."

"I, uh," Kim felt her throat closing in. Maddy basically squealed by her other side. Maricela waited for the truth. Constantia washed over her glass at the sink. "Well, Jerry isn't _so_ bad. So, yeah. I would date him. But we're, we're friends. Just that."

Maddy screamed.

Maricela was suspicious.

Constatia scowled, and hid her smile.

Anyway, that being over with, Constantia left for her shift. Jerry came into the house a second later, shocked to see Kim's there and muttered a few sentences in Spanish as he ruffled his hair again. "You met my mom," Jerry stated, the horror was evident in his tone. Kim nodded. He mumbled a few more Spanish words out. Maricela and Maddy looked amused, seeing their brother like that. He dropped his bag aside, picked his sisters' dirty dishes and served them clean water.

"Drink up, females." Jerry put the two glasses on the kitchen counter, the two girls hopped off from the couch and went to grab their drinks. "I tend the pretty blonde over here."

Kim relaxed.

Jerry strode over to her, "What's up, beautiful? Aren't you supposed to be on your way to your Aunt's wedding or something?"

"It's my _cousin_," Kim pointed it out.

He shrugged, "Same difference."

Kim rolled her eyes, pushed a cushion away and stood up. "I need, uh," Kim stumbled with her words, letting her eyes fall on the floor. She could feel Maddy's eyes hammering onto her head, as if she's saying: "_Are you going to ask my brother on a date?_" No. She was not. P-plus, she had ... uh, Jack. Wait, why was her mind reeling all of a sudden? She's talking about Jerry here, hello! Huh. She took a deep breath. "One last dance. I need you," she jabbed his chest with her thin finger, daring herself to look up straight into his eyes, "to dance with me, for the last time."

Jerry laughed, once again grabbed her finger into his grasp. "Babe," he dropped a kiss on the tips of her finger, making something leaped inside of her stomach. He smirked his natural smirk, making her grin, as he said it out, "I thought you'd _never_ ask."

He brought a stereo up to the roof. Maricela and Maddy followed behind, grinning non-stop. And Kim - she just found herself can't stop with all of her smiles. Jerry was such a goof - he slid his fingers through her, brought her closer to the small garden. The colours of the flowers were vivid and sprung to live - the petals were colourful and the leaves were the greenest she's ever seen for the whole year. Maricela hit the stereo and the music began. She nearly couldn't stop laughing when it's_ Can I Have This Dance_ sung in High School Musical 3 came up. "What kind of cliché is this?"

Jerry's eyes glinted, and his grin widened. "The _Jerome_ kind."

The music went on, the evening wore on - her dress looked a little dusted, but it was worth it.

* * *

The night after the reception - which went out more wonderful than anyone intended it to be - she couldn't stop grinning. She crawled onto the bed - she had to crammed up a room with her other three cousins, but she didn't seem to mind as much. It was fortunate she got the single bed besides the window: the stars twinkled and the moon shone, and nothing was better.

She remembered Aunt Lucinda's reaction after she was done dancing.

Pretty much priceless.

Mom took credit for her dancing, which wasn't cool but she was tired to say anything. She just went on the rest of the evening scrapped any cake that landed on her plate and made small conversation with Dad. Kendall gave her a thumbs up - Gosh, she was so beautiful that night. Looked like a mermaid, mashed up with a princess figure.

Before she went out to bed, she sent a text to Jerry because, well, because he deserved to know what happened. Sure, it was really late - but she couldn't hold her happiness all to herself, you know? Her message was simply laid-out, but reflected well of her real emotion: '_Guess what? I nailed it_!'

His reply came in just seconds before she closed her eyes: '_Babe, I never doubt you for a second_.'

**A/N: I'm thinking of doing a short series over this. Because it's fun writing Jerry, and I love (trying) to unravel a character; their backgrounds, their quirks and the possibilities. But if I do turn this into a fiction, it will definitely be a short one. Like, the most will be up to five chapters. And... who else love Jerry's little nicknames to Kim? Especially _babe_.**

**If anyone's questioning the title, it's from a Fun's song called _Out On The Town_. The song is more towards the guy being desperate for the girl after their break-up, which didn't fit this story- but I like the lyrics: "I was out on the town , so I came to your window last night." It's kind of symbolic, I guess, to this story. Well anyway, thanks for reading. Please review if you have the time**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Out On The Town**

**Two**

**I'm declaring this fic AU if the real show's timeline caught up with this one. Enjoy.**

Kim decided to drop a visit for no apparent reason. No dilemma to be solved, no story to be told. Just fresh and raw and kind of awkward.

It had been a week and a few days since Kendall's wedding and they (Jerry and her) last saw each other - but there's been something nagging in her mind kind of bothering her with memories of Jerry and his sisters and his grins and smirks and whatever else associated with him. Sometimes when Eddie subjected her into a conversation, she spaced out. When Milton faced her with a Mathematics problem, she blinked blankly up at him. Even Jack questioned if she was fine.

She just, well, you know, missed Jerry, she guessed.

He was really a good friend and his presence _did_ imprint a mark with the whole gong, leaving it empty when he left.

When she came to his house-apartment, which were still crammed-up with stuff and strangely a lot of blankets and pillows, Maricela and Maddy were eating their lunch. Maricela greeted her with a giddy giggle, "You're looking for Jerome, right? He's at the roof." Maddy turned from her position in front of the television - honestly, was this all what the sisters did? "He is very, very lonely since you stopped visiting, Kimmy. He didn't admit to it, but we know he is."

Kim ignored their teasing and sat at the couch while they ate away their lunch. The television was screening a _Beauty and The Beast_ movie, which was awesome because Kim can finally sat through something she could understand of. The girls seemed to be really into the movie. She waited until the Martinez sisters finished with their lunches and washed their dishes for them, just like how Jerry always would. It was a few things she could do, to lessen whatever Jerry was left to do since his Mama worked until late at night.

"I'm going to the roof," Kim announced, once she dried her hands at a cloth nearby.

The sisters didn't even turn their heads. But Maddy spoke up, "Don't worry. We won't interrupt."

Kim rolled her eyes - _whatever_.

When she opened the door to the roof, she expected to see Jerry was fast asleep - _again_. But instead, he was lying on his back where he had slept before and a book in his hand. Somewhere near his reach, was a table. It was an old table, looked unused for quite a few years now. And on that table was a collection of stacked books. The books looked old and yellow, even from afar. Let's not forget, besides the stacked books was a can of Coke.

Right, you must think: Jerry? Books? _Reading_?

Comedy gold.

But it was what she saw. Jerry seemed focus with his book, didn't realized her presence at all. He turned a page of his book. Kim came closer and went to the table, her fingers were careful as it fiddled with the books. What a shocker, the books were in Spanish. Most of them. And there were, if Kim weren't mistaken,_ Hardy Boys_. Jesus, Jerry must be very bored to be bothered with this. She chortled briefly.

He shifted, lifted his head in shocked. "Kim?"

"That's me," Kim smiled up at him, putting a book she's holding down. She didn't leave her position. "So what? You're grounded or something? An assignment, maybe?"

Jerry chuckled, swung his legs so he was in a sitting position and held the book in his hands. One finger slid in between the pages he's currently reading. "I was bored," he began to explain, his eyes settling on her. "My brother kept all of my uncle's book and I just - you know - decided to put it in good-use, once again. It's actually, surprisingly, really good._ The Hardy Boys_ are very inspiring."

"Really?"

"Sure. It made adolescence looked cool, in their era." Jerry said, Kim laughed.

Then, he jumped off from where he was, walking over to chuck his can of Coke. "What are you doing here, PYT? Decided you couldn't get enough of me?" He joked, leering a smirk. She rolled her eyes and spatted his shoulders. He winced with a grin, rubbing his shoulder, "_Dang girl_, I forgot how strong you are."

"Ooh, that's not good. How can I ever let you forget of my magnificent strength, good sir?" Kim teased, finding a seat.

He made a face, "Unfortunately."

"Oh come on!" Kim grinned, tilting her head back as she laughed. She looked at him carefully, biting her lips and at the same time appreciating the feel of rushing wind ghosting over her skin. "You love it."

"Babe, you know me _so_ well."

Kim shrugged a shoulder playfully, "I have my ways."

"Seriously, though - what brought you here? What happened? Do you need me to teach you Hip Hop or something, 'cause I can't guarantee you you'll be a master by the end of the week. Hip Hopping is tougher than it looks." Jerry looked serious, nodding his head at his own statement.

"No! No. I mean, I have learned enough dancing to last me ... until at least, three months." Kim told him, and started questioning herself. You know what? She never really thought what she would do after she had come to see him. All she ever thought of was to see him - after that, what was she supposed to do? Seconds passed, Jerry stared, the whole world seemed to be waiting. Kim paused, crossed her converse over the floors, wrecking her mind for something - _any_thing, really! "I just, I thought I spend some time with ... a friend. I mean, it's been a while since we really hang out."

Jerry looked like he's considering this, "I swing by the dojo sometimes. Phil's place."

"Yeah, I don't see much of you. Like, how are you? I haven't listen to any of your activities at Golrick Arts. I assume everything is well. I mean, you look fine."

"I _am_ fine, thank you." Jerry narrowed his eyes at her, "You're getting strange. Do you need a big favour or something? Does this have anything to do with Jack?"

"Why does anything have to do with Jack?" Kim shot, frowning and partly disappointed that he thought such idea. She meant, she didn't talk about Jack like, all of the time now, did she? She knew - well, _everyone_ knew - of her crush on Jack, but that didn't mean everything she's doing was connected herself to him. It appeared as if she didn't have a life outside Jack. It made her looked somewhat shallow.

Kim gritted her teeth, grimly.

Jerry shrugged, swallowed his Coke. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "I was just guessing."

Kim sighed. Truthfully? She's confused as well. She glanced at the Latino across from her, then dwell over what she's about to say. "I just - Jerry - I need, uh, I really miss having you around. The dojo didn't feel the same without you. And I - _God_, is it a sin to just simply want to hang out with you?!" Okay. Yeah. She might have shouted by the end of her sentences, but to her defense, she was frustrated! Jerry, Jerry was - uh, he was staring down at her like he's a hawk and she's his meal or something and she felt threatened.

Now, she really felt like a mouse while Jerry blinked up at her, surprised at her sudden outburst.

_Man, I have terrible temper_.

To his surprise, he plopped down his book on the old table and leaned back, his arms crossed over his chest. After a second, he began to smile, "Okay. Fine. But I'm not so good with stories. What about you do the story-telling part, I mean I practically been hearing you yapping on about completely everything since the first time I saw you - so it won't be like, really awkward." He said, shrugging.

She pouted slightly. "What should I tell you?"

"I don't know," he mustered out. "Like, did anything happened lately?"

"Did I ever tell you about Rosa, the new transferred student from ... what part of the world she came from again? Oh yeah, England. Like, that's all fancy and stuff - "

"Wait, wait, did this have anything to do with Jack?" He narrowed his eyes at her again.

She furrowed her brows in rage, but muttered out finally, "... yes."

"Thought so! Resume," Jerry laughed, "I love when you bitch about other girls. It's hot."

She found herself grinning and continue.

* * *

This went on for a while, their ... hanging-out. Jerry installed an old couch on the roof, said he spent about 20 dollars on it at a garage sell and it was a total crap. But he fixed it at his Uncle's shop and it's now all fluffy and a little bit old and comfortable. She asked about the neighbors, won't they mind, but he shook his head. "Mrs Garcia dried her _underwear_ on the roof - if she's complaining, she's not the only one." Jerry argued, crying out. He still kept the table around and it's very convenient most of the times. He liked his can of Coke nearby.

Sometimes Jerry practiced his moves on the roof and Kim would looked over the magazines she brought over, sitting at the couch. Once in a while, Maricela and Maddy would join them but because their ... _obsession_ over the television's shows, they usually at the apartment, content to themselves. They (Jerry and her) don't always talk to occupy times; he read, she listened to music, he took a nap, she finished a homework. But when they did talk, it's usually fun. Jerry liked to comment on stuff and that's always amusing.

Jerry talked about his schools more often than not. Golrick Arts sounded crazy. They have like, two theaters and one auditorium. Their cafeteria was called a cafe and that sounded cool. According to him, there will always have a kid busting out moves or playing a tune or practicing their lines and it's not very dull or boring. _Never_ boring. He met his group when one of the group members walked in on him while he was dancing for fun in an empty room. "So yeah, it's cool."

She _loved_ it when he talked about Golrick Arts. He tried to play it cool - but she can definitely saw the passion plastering over his expression.

Their hanging-out went on until, like, before late evening because she still went to dojo for practicing and sometimes she had shifts to teach kids under the age of 10 Karate. He didn't follow with, going to his home and took care of his sisters, like he always would. She didn't know what exactly he did after hanging out at the roof but he shrugged and explained, "I like, don't know, clean up the place a bit maybe. Maddy's a big litter. Always a packet of candy's wrappers surrounding her perimeter. I make them dinner when it's time. Make sure they take a decent shower. Tucked them to bed, and that's about it, I guess."

"Your Mom works out really late, huh?"

"Really, really late." Jerry exhaled, "Got to, if she wants to pull us through."

That's the end of the conversation mostly. She don't venture much in his personal business, unless it was him who started it. But that rarely happened.

Anyway, it seemed that nowadays when she walked in just a little bit late into the dojo, all of them would give them weird looks. Rudy raised his brows, "What's keeping you late, Kim?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm just late." And went on to the real business. They usually respected her enough to not push the subject deeper.

One day, Milton had been looking at her with his eyes sort of in an accusing manner which made her skin crawled and minds reeled. What did she do wrong now? Then, while resting after a spar - and now it's Jack and Eddie's turn to spar, Rudy watched by the sidelines - Milton asked, "How long have you been hanging out with Jerry?"

Yup. She nearly spat her drink out.

"What- what - " she couldn't really deny it. So, she dropped her voice into a whisper, "How did you know that?"

Truth be told, she didn't know why she's keeping the times she spent with Jerry a secret so much. They weren't going out anything. But... she didn't like the feeling, you know? Making it public. Scared of what people might say. Gosh, she's so pathetic sometimes. Was she, like, ashamed of Jerry? She better not - because Jerry was a respectable young man with great dance-skills and a good sense of humor. He's also a friend. A very good one.

Milton was surprised for a second, his eyes widened, then he seemed relaxed. He massaged his foot as he answered, "Jerry was talking about ... hanging out with you while I tutored him the other day."

"You tutored him?"

"Since forever," Milton snorted, then scrunched-up his nose. "Well, not forever as in, literally . But it's been a while. A few months after we became friends. I tutored him Mathematics and Science. But mostly Mathematics. That's why his grade is ... well, not failing. That's why he managed to pull off a decent D and sometimes a C-minus."

She looked impressed, moving her shoulders in circles as she felt the slight pain spreading across that part of her limbs. Milton's improved since the last time - she still pretty much beat the hell out of him, but he managed to launched his attacks before he fell down, which was just a big achievement to him, she supposed. She's really proud of him. "That's really cool of you. So, are you _still_ tutoring him?"

Milton took an ointment Rudy kept to lessen the bruise and spatted it across his bruised ankle. "Just because he's in a Performing Arts school, doesn't mean they don't have Mathematics and Science, you know."

Kim blinked. "I knew that."

"Sure you were," Milton muttered, now moving on to put the ointment on his elbows. "But to answer your question, yes, I still am tutoring him. Our tutoring session are usually on Saturday evenings and the afternoon of Sundays. We used to have it on Wednesday though, but I'm guessing since he hang out with you lately - thus, also explaining why you're late almost everyday - he called it off."

Kim felt heat rushing through her neck up to her cheeks. Did Jerry cancelled his tutoring session for ... her? Wow, that's both funny and embarrassing. "I-I'm sorry if I kept him- "

"Oh it's okay," Milton shrugged it off. "He looked less tense now, and you seem happier. It's odd, yes, I admit but - it's up to you guys if you want to do ... anything."

"We're not together if that's what you meant," she cleared it out, turning slightly pale. Then, her eyes landed on Jack, who had Eddie's head under his palm against the mat. Rudy called it that he won, and Jack shouted out in triumph. Then, he sent her a shy smile, to which she returned. Kim quickly ducked his gaze under that. God, he looked so ... _dashing_.

"Okay." Milton seemed awkward. "You don't have to explain yourself to me, you know."

She blinked - again. "I know that."

"Right."

She bit her lips, fiddled with her belts and made that nervous move where she thumped her feet against the floor. She spun herself back to face Milton, "Don't - uh, I prefer it if you don't - like, tell everyone about it. What I had with Jerry are - "

"Yours. I understand." Rudy called for Milton, he stood up. "I won't say anything."

She kind of smiled. Mumbling out, "Thanks" before Milton headed out to Rudy.

Jack sat next to her, wiping a hand towel across his face. Kim smiled somewhat shyly and Jack replied. "So, you and Milton looked like you were in a deep conversations? Mind sharing it with me?" He threw her one of his many charming smiles, staring at her with his warm gaze. Kim tried not to sigh.

The conversation came across her mind (Jerry!) and she looked away. "It's uh, about Chemistry. I'm really confused over this one question." She decided to lie.

Jack bought it.

And they talk about the up-coming Karate tournament. Jack was ready. She was excited.

* * *

"So, I know you like Broadway and theatre and that stuff," Jerry guffed out, from besides her.

He was reading another one of_ The Hardy Boys Spanish Edition_ and she was finishing up her stupid English essay assignment that was due like the next day - and she just hated it when she did her homework last minute, although she done it a thousand times before. Her song of choice boomed from her phone - they're rocking out to _Adam Lambert_, which was always awesome, and his can of Coke stood for him dutifully. The wind was a little cold, but things were silently comfortable.

She had her side pressed against with Jerry's side - and she won't lie about the muscles she felt digging against her - and had a thick book tucked under the paper, so the pen won't tear the paper up when she writes. She's on her second paragraph when Jerry spoke it up. She was, in all honestly, caught a little off-guard.

He continued, turning a page of his book. "And you know my school is constantly producing a Musical or something because they want to keep the students' talents continuing on blossoming, or some intelligent shit like that - "

Kim turned, interested. "Where are you going with this, Jerome?" She asked, using his full name in terms of teasing. It sounded weird coming from her, but it's endearing, almost.

He closed his book and put it on his laps. He lifted his eyes at her - somewhat nervous, she detected. "I, uh, there's this Musical coming up. My friend's in it, and the tickets aren't that expensive and since I know you like theater - "

"Are you asking me out?" She cut to the core.

Jerry narrowed his eyes, seemed taken aback. "Not ... really. But yeah, I do realize this situation makes me appear like I am."

"Well, are you?" She didn't know why she sounded hopeful.

Jerry pondered for a few seconds. "I am ... not."

"Good," she didn't know why she felt sort of, disappointed? But her stomach kinda sunk in and her chest stung with unfamiliar pain. She made sure her expression didn't betray her, though. " 'Cause we're not like - going out - like, you know I have a crush on Jack, right?"

"That much is obvious, darling," Jerry teased, smirking.

Kim's shoulders relaxed, seeing his soft gaze. "Good. So, yeah, good."

"Come on," Jerry began to twirl his fingers with her long blond hair, staring at intently - as if it's the experiment of his lifetime to figure out whether the hair was authentic or not. It's a habit he picked up mid-through their sessions of hanging out. "Support my friend. I'm inviting you to watch a Musical with me. It's gonna be awesome."

"I don't know," Kim chewed on her lips. "When is it?"

"Two weeks from now. On a Saturday. You're free right?"

"I guess," Kim wasn't sure.

"I asked Milton, but he had some geeky convention shit at some crap. I asked Jack, but he's not available. I asked Eddie, but apparently, he had a date. Rudy - he said Musical is for chicks, and he had to help his mother with grocery or something. He didn't admit to it directly, but he's not so good with lying."

"So, I'm your last resort?"

Jerry grinned, "Pretty much."

Kim rolled her eyes, groaned, "I just, I don't know Jerry. We'll see. But..." She tilted her head to one side, looking up at him. "I really appreciate it that you asked me. It felt really good to know someone cared enough to know that I like Broadway and theater."

It's Jerry's turn to roll his eyes as he scoffed, "Babe, you once go on about_ Idina Menzel_ for three hours straight. It was crazy!"

She laughed, then pointed out, "Idina Menzel is _fabulous_! Oh my God, did I ever tell you about that one time - "

Jerry cried out before burying his face against the couch, sputtering in Spanish. But she saw him smiled afterwards, and they caught themselves went on for one hour with her describing Idina Menzel's life.

He didn't once look away to read his book.

* * *

"You look different."

Kim turned to Jack, who didn't look like he had any sweat across his body. She, however, after training a class (for Karate), now looked like a total mess. She felt the sweats sticking to her skin, blonde hair in a jumble although was being tied in a ponytail and the image of her must be terrifying. Kim sighed, chunk a bottle of water and tiredly replied, "Must be the hair. My mom told me it's getting too long."

Ah, typical Mom. Always noticing the wrong things about her.

"No, no. Not the hair. It still look wonderful," Jack denied, Kim blushed. He walked closer and squinted his eyes, inspecting closer. This time however, she frowned. Sure, in any other occasion, she would _love_ for Jack to invade her privacy - but not when she's all grossed-up. Gosh, she didn't want to chase Jack away! "You just look... different. It's not clear, but it's there. Did anything happened?"

Kim's frown deepened. "I don't..." she racked her mind, trying to provide an answer to Jack, "... know. Maybe you're just tired, Jack. You're imagining things."

"No. I'm pretty sure I'm not." Jack stubbornly responded.

She pouted - oh well, she didn't know what was wrong. Did she apply any make-up this morning? She might did. Or Mom might have tried to. Kim didn't do make-up, not usually, only because she wished to piss Mom off. It worked. But on rare occasions, a light blusher and a hint of lipsticks won't hurt. Maybe the lipstick managed to smudge across her face after the training - after all, one of the students she trained did accidentally slapped her today. "Is there anything on my face?"

"Your face looked fine."

"Then, I'm really clueless, Jack. I'm sorry. I can't... give you what you want." She muttered helplessly, sitting down.

"No," Jack smiled, standing in front of her. "This new look - it looked better. You look more, how can I put it, _fresh_? Vibrant. Like when you see a bunch of colorful balloons being free into the blue sky, or a bunch of candies wrapped together in one place - you reflect that image. It's, uh," Jack leered his eyes away, rubbing his neck in discomfort, a hint of pinkish color crept onto his cheeks. Kim watched, "...beautiful."

Kim gaped - the heat rushed and beamed on her face.

She pretended she didn't see Rudy, Eddie and Milton fake-puking at the background.

The door to the dojo suddenly swung open. A familiar figure in a sleeveless grey-shirt with a dark-blue beanie came walking in. His signature smirk gave him away as his eyes crossed over the whole dojo - Kim smiled when his eyes landed on hers. "Yo, amigos!" he cheered, a wide smile spread over his pale face. "Haven't see you guys in a long time."

Jack was enthusiastic. "JERRY!"

Rudy beamed proudly, walking towards Jerry to give him a hug. "You look good, Jer."

Jerry snorted, "What do you mean? I always look good."

Kim secretly scoffed.

Jerry noticed.

Jack came in second to hug the Latino. "Man, where the hell have you been, you rat! Like, you didn't even text me anymore! God, I miss you."

Jerry chuckled, "I miss you too, brother. Sorry though. GA had me by my every limb. Couldn't escape even if I tried."

Jack took a step back, a subtle smile ran over his lips. "I understand," then he looked at the young man in one view, "You look good - even without Karate."

"The regimen at GA is tough, and I'm not adding the tight schedule." Jerry swept past to the center of the room, taking a seat next to Milton, after giving him a nod of acknowledgement. Jack followed. Rudy stood, filling a paper on his clipboard. "I mean, the school's a whole lot of fun - but I'm always running around, you know? You would think a Performing Arts school would be easier - tch - so much for _thinking_. Why do I even waste time on that?"

"Maybe you're getting smarter," Rudy retorted, then laughed.

The whole room laughed - even Jerry, although he seemed more to chuckling than burst-out laughing. Milton offered a forced smile, packing his shirts in his duffle bag. Jack and Eddie were cracking up, tears seeping through their eyelashes. But Kim - she didn't want to laugh. Didn't feel like it. What was Jerry talking about? He _thinks_, sure he did. As a matter of fact, he _reads_. Did she ever caught Rudy or Eddie or Jack even tried to pick up a book and read through the first chapter willingly? She didn't think so.

Jerry wasn't a very good student, not much acing in the academic department - but he's not so bad that even the thought of him gaining an ounce of intelligence can came across as - as - as _absurd_. Or something to laugh about.

Jerry was smart - smarter than he appeared. Milton must knew this - that's why he didn't join in laughing too.

Sigh.

Why was she getting all hyped-out about this?

It must be because she's tired.

"So what are you doing here?" Eddie's the one who asked.

"Well, I just thought that maybe I'm slacking in my Bruce Lee moves and that ain't gonna cut it. This huge giant just moved into GA and if he started seeing me as a punchbag, Imma need some act of defense to savor my one and only life." Jerry explained, putting it all out with his style of words. Kim was silent, the thoughts of his sisters bothered her. _Who's babysitting them_?

But she was smart not to say anything, just continued on packing her stuff.

Let Jerry do what he wanted to do.

Jack brightened, "Dude. You don't even have to ask! Come on, I'm ready for some sparring!"

"Really?" Jerry asked, his tone softened - a little touched.

"_God_," Rudy squawked. "Did I miss the wedding?"

The boys frowned.

Kim smirked, only slightly.

She moved to her locker, stuffing a cloth into it. She heard some shuffling against the mat as Jerry cleared his throat, "Just wait a sec, brah, I need to get something back from our Cinderella over here." The footsteps moved closer - Kim scrunched up her nose. Did Jerry leave anything with her? No, as far as she's concerned, there's nothing he left for her. So, why ... ?

"Maricela and Maddy are safe. They had a stupid play-date stuff at a neighbor's house," Jerry breathed, leaning against a locker next to hers.

She eyed him up, shrugging afterwards, "I didn't say anything."

"You don't have to," he curtly responded.

She shrugged again, grabbed an old pink barrette Mom bought for her and passed it on Jerry's hand. "You said you were getting something for me, right, as an excuse from Jack?" She asked, after he raised his brows questionably. His brows dropped then, and he smiled.

"Thanks, Honey-Blonde."

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head - can't quite remove the smile that's blossoming on her lips. "Whatever. I'm heading home!"

"Oh come on, Kim!" Jack exclaimed, "We're going to Phil's after this! With Jerry! Like, right after I beat the crap out of him, that is. Trust me, it's not going be long."

Jerry shot him a look, "I am offended!"

Jack narrowed his eyes at the barrette sitting in Jerry's palm, "Why do you have a pink girly stuff in your hand?"

Jerry glanced at it, "It's not mine."

"Of course it isn't!" Jack grabbed his wrist, taking a closer look at the barrette. "Dude, are you hiding a girl from me, or something?"

"W-what?! No!"

"As much as I prefer watching a married couple engage in a heated argument because one of the partner is _jealous_," Rudy snarled, breaking the two boys up, "I much rather watch you two spar and doing some actual Karate moves!"

Kim walked away after that.

* * *

_You're not stupid, Jerry_.

She texted him, later that evening - when she was sure he was done sparring with Jack and probably at Phil's.

_Never said I was, Sweetness_.

Was his reply.

_But you let them treat you like one_. She grimly pushed her thumbs over the screens, typing the words out.

_Trust me, s'not as shitty as it looked_. He responded.

Kim sighed._ Just, I don't like them mocking you. Even if they're friends_.

_I'm sorry if it upsets you, Kim._

She brushed a blonde hair back, trying to tolerate this feeling of ... everything for this friend. This - this - Jerry. _Don't let them treat you like that again, please_.

His reply didn't come as quickly as the others and it doubted Kim. But she waited, the phone sat in her palm - her back against the wall, her knees digging onto the mattress of her bed, her toes curled onto the blanket. Her phone vibrated, beeped and she flashed the screen open. The message laid wide for her to see.

_Anything for you, babe_.

The conversation ended there.

* * *

The popcorn cracked in her mouth as Kim chewed on it.

The theater was smaller than she thought - but it was a theater still. Jerry sat next to her, going over his phone. His arm swung over her chair, making his posture looked relaxed. Golrick Arts were amazing - the hallways' floor are black-and-white checkers and the walls are filled with graffiti designs and there are students' statues being presented proudly along the hallways, even one piano sitting randomly at the grand entrance. Kim was impressed.

"Uh, is this seat taken, pretty young lady?"

Kim turned to a greasy old man besides her, and she slowly shook her head 'no'.

The greasy old man gave out, what she supposed, a smile and sat down. Kim swallowed and scooted closer to Jerry.

He finally looked up, realizing the sudden warmth. "Babe?" his tone was questioning.

She only stared at him wide-eyed, before making a gesture at the greasy man besides her. Jerry tilted his head, then leaned back. A soft expression went through his face, "Do you want to change seats?"

"No," she decided. "I'll be okay."

He nodded, pushing her closer with his arm slowly. "Just shout if he started 'feelin' you, kay?"

She pursed her lips, "God, please don't."

Jerry finally put his phone away, giving Kim a chuckle. "Don't worry, _señorita_," He breathed, his breath hit her skin, his fingers finding the tip of her blond hair and played with it. She chewed on a popcorn numbly. "I'll look after you, I promise."

She slightly leaned against him, mumbling, "I know you would."

"Anyway, my friend starred in this. Well, not exactly starred in it. He's the supporting role. But at least it's a role."

"You must be really proud of him," Kim poked his sides.

He rolled his eyes, "At first. Then he started bitchin' about it nearly everyday until I lost each damn of my insanity."

"Don't curse so much," Kim reminded.

"Sorry, Sweet-Chicks." Jerry brushed his hair with his fingers, before popping one of her popcorn into his mouth. "Got carried away there. Being with Bradley does that."

"His name is Bradley?"

"People call him Brad, but yeah, it's Bradley. Bradley Henson."

Kim folded the brochure open, "Oh yeah! That's the name!"

"I remembered when my names are in the brochure for a theater."

"Really? You act?"

"No," Jerry muttered. "Under_ Production!_ I do the technical stuff - lighting, effects and stuff. I'm the stage crew. It's for extra credit"

"Have you ever tried acting?"

"I took Improvisation class. I usually got small roles. Like, one line or two."

"At least you're doing something."

"Thank Jesus for that."

"Don't do that." Kim watched as his fingers twirled her hair. "Don't say that you're - like - useless. You're not."

Jerry managed a small smile, "You care too much, Blondie."

"Whatever." She went over the brochure in one look, "What's the Musical about again?"

"Romance. Paris and Italy and some more romantic places." Jerry sounded bored.

Kim grinned, "I've always wanted to go to Paris."

"Really?"

She shrugged, "Who wouldn't?"

He made a face, "Maricela have always wanted to go to Brazil."

"How so?"

"She's a fanatic soccer fan of theirs. And plus, ever since that _Rio_ movie came out, she's been going nuts about it."

Kim giggled. "That's cute."

"It was hell."

Suddenly, the room darkened and the stage brightened. A young man - a stage crew - came out to ask the audience to keep their phones away during the whole show and stated whatever it was to be done. Kim was ready. Jerry sat more properly. The young man finally disappeared behind the curtains - and within the next seconds, the curtain opened. The light shone and the Musical began.

Somewhere during ACT I, Jerry pointed out a dark-headed guy as "The moron, Henson." and Kim beamed.

It was nice seeing Jerry talking - well, mocking - his friend. At least it was known to her he managed to find a friend.

The show went on.

* * *

When the Musical ended, she was hungry. Jerry told her about the burger GA's cafe sold and said they'd grab it later, just right after they greet Bradley. So, Jerry dragged her backstage. There, the proud faces of stage crews and the rest of the actors were everywhere - Kim felt like a child. She was proud for them, even if she hardly knew them. Their talents were outstanding and deserved the applause they've gotten.

"Jerome, my man!" A cheerful voice boomed through the atmosphere.

"Bradley," Jerry grinned.

The young men hugged. "Saw you out there," Bradley stated, looking over Jerry's shoulders to her, "See you got company here."

"She's Kim."

"Ah. The friend." Bradley exclaimed.

What? Has Jerry been talking about her? This was nice to know. Bradley extended his hand, "I'm Bradley. It's a pleasure to finally witness a beautiful face around here - I have to be honest, Jerry's face has causing me headache nowadays."

"Just like your voice does?" Jerry retorted.

"Hush, hush, Jerome. Nobody likes when someone interrupts them talking to a beautiful girl." He kisses Kim's hands.

"I'm just..." Kim hesitated, "... hungry."

Jerry spatted Bradley's hand away, his tone hardened. "No fucking way, dude. She's off limits."

Bradley raised his arms, backing away. "I get it. Just being friendly."

"Go be friendly with someone who would fall for it." Jerry said, then exhaled. "By the way, nice work out there."

"I know it was, Martinez."

"We're heading off to eat at The Cafe, you comin'?" Jerry offered.

Bradley smirked, "Would love to. But this man - " he pointed his thumbs to himself, " - has got himself a hot date. Plus, wouldn't want to interrupt your time with your girl. But seriously, have fun. And thanks for coming to our Musical. It meant a lot. And Kim, try our burger. It's the best in town."

Kim nodded, "So I heard."

Jerry shook his friend's hand once again, "Make sure to use a condom."

Bradley chuckled, "As if you don't know me."

Kim grimaced.

_Boys_.

The day went on, as usual.

**A/N: Thanks for those who review. And to Guest: I appreciate your review and I know you're not bashing me, so thank you for that. But I'm writing Jerry/Kim for a reason: because I see the potential in them and I choose to embrace it. Obviously the show is not going to broadcast a Jerry/Kim plotline because it's written there that the pairing is Jack/Kim (and Jerry/Mika), and I truly respected that. So that is mainly why I turn myself into Fanfiction - where I could write the possibilities that I see - because isn't that what _Fanfiction _is for? _Unleashing our imagination_? Anything is possible in a Fanfiction, and yes, even this pairing.**

**And I also don't mean to bash you. This is merely my opinion. Once again, I respected that you left me a review. It gave me something to consider**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Out On The Town**

**Three**

Kim found herself spending time with Jerry's family more and more, which was like, bizarre but it's okay really. She didn't mind as much. It gave her something to think other than stupid grades and stupid Mom and Karate and the Karate tournament the dojo lost last week because Jack got a flu and her competitor was a hella ninja - she means, how can somebody even capable of moving that fast anyway?!

Stupid!

Jerry kinda laughed at her face after she got beaten and swung his arms around her, promising her an ice-cream. She might have had punched him in the guts but accepted his offer for his treat. They spend the next hour drying sweats off of her skin and let Jerry listened to her rambling on the theories of how the competitors is alien-breed that had super-speed and cheated.

Anyways, spending time with Jerry's sisters aren't so bad. Maddy's very good in Mathematics and Jerry explained sometimes she and Milton hang out and_ is that weird, or what_, but it's their business so Kim let them be. One day, while sorta barging into Jerry's home, his mom was there. Constantia. After a few awkward "hi's" and "how are you's" being exchanged, Constantia invited her to this Martinez Family Out - which was basically a day at the park with the whole Martinez family package, to cousins from outside the country to the closest siblings, doing a bunch of activities together.

"You should come," Constantia didn't exactly demand as her fingers curled over Maricela's curly dark hair, tangling it in a beautiful braid, "I insist."

"I'm not sure," Kim answered, truthfully.

"You should! You should!" Maddy jumped, her weary floral-print pink dress that looked as if being washed over more than a handful of times bounced. "Kimmy, then you could meet Cousin Otto! He looks very old, but he's actually very young. He's really funny too! And we're going to have this sports event, from between the parents and the cousins and families and stuff, and there will be a lot and a lot and a lot of food and Uncle Horatio will put on a pinata and there'd be candies in it and -"

Honestly, that girl could go on.

"I'm surprised Jerome haven't invited you," Constantia admitted.

Kim sighed, weighing her finger on home made cup set on the table. The disappointment dripped when she whispered, "or even tell me."

The older woman looked on a little pitifully, but then the corner of her lips turn just slightly - a brush of a soft smile. She stood up, ready to leave work, Maricela's braided hair looked fresh and new. "I'm sure he has his reasons."

Kim wasn't convince, but for the sake of everything, she forced a smile, "I'm sure he does."

Jerry had been quiet lately, she noticed. She's got a feeling this family outing wasn't the only thing he was hiding from her - but she silenced herself. She knew if the young man wanted to say anything he would. Come on, he's Jerry. What could possibly be bothering him so much? But then again, he's still human. Just because Kim's familiar with his presence and take his good-natured, laid-back personality well didn't mean he had any less problem to worry. He might be carrying the weight of the universe, for all that she knew!

Jerry assured her he was fine.

She didn't push him.

Martinez Family Out was a living mess. Hot sauces and sweats were everywhere. The Martinez pack was crawling up at the park from the trees to deep in the ground. The sports event went on merrily. They're all pretty much soccer fanatic. One team even have two female players which, was like, really cool and fascinated Kim even more. Most of them are very loud, some didn't know English - but Kim could tell they had fun anyway.

No matter the fact she was known as Jerry's 'girlfriend' for the rest of the evening, she had a few fun of her own.

Jerry said she rocked at 'Knock The Can' game and treated her (secretly) for ice cream, and that's always good.

Constantia kissed her forehead after a flour-related game.

Maddy went on fully-lunatic after destroying the pinata and took about 59-percent of the candies and sweets. Maricela's hair got caught into fire. Kim met their other six siblings and learned two complete Spanish sentences, which made her feel like a King and Jerry finished three cans of coke.

It was fun while it lasted.

* * *

Prom was announced.

She guessed she could see it coming. The rejection. She saw Jack have been hinting on asking her but she must be giving off the wrong hints back because when she proposed the idea of them going together, Jack told her he's going with Rosa, the transferred British kid.

God, she wanted to break everyone's face.

She thought of the idea of going with Jerry like, a few hours later, and didn't wait on asking him. He took it pretty well, registering the information Kim spilled over like how he always would, and everything went just like it should up to the point he directly looked her in the eyes with this intensity smearing in his expression and he moved his hand, "Kim. Take a seat."

"Wha - huh," she sat slowly, "Why? What?"

"I need to tell you something."

Kim got onto her feet, "Oh my God Jerry, did you kill someone?!"

"What?" he frowned, "Where did you even get that idea?"

"I was ... I don't know," Kim muttered. "Did you like, got someone pregnant?"

Jerry flinched, then walked towards her. He put his hands gently on her shoulders, urging her to sit down, "Babe. You're becoming the brats. Watched too many shows."

"I'm speculating on my theories, Jerry." Kim explained, frowning up to him, "Are you sure you didn't do something illegal?"

Jerry chortled and tugged on a strain of blond hair. "Don't worry," he teased, "I'm clean."

Then, his smile dropped. Which made something in her dropped too, strangely. But Kim ignored it. She watched Jerry took a step back, his eyes trained on a spot at the ground. His bushy brows strained together in concentration before he averted his gaze back on her, "I don't know how to tell you this - but here it goes." He exhaled shakily, shut his eyes for two seconds then inhaled, "I got an offer."

Her confusion grew, "Offer?"

"A school offer. Some type of scholarship."

She shrieked first, "Oh my God, Jerry! Are you freaking serious?" She punches him on his arm, he winces and rubs it. "I know you could do it! This is awesome!"

"No, Kim," he tried. "That isn't all it."

Kim's smiles slightly faltered. "What do you mean?"

"The scholarship? Yeah, to a boarding school in Ireland." He didn't meet her eyes as he sat down on the edge of the roof, his shoulders rigid. "They want me there - right away. All through the rest of the year, up until next year. I will be leaving around May to June. Soon."

Kim felt some kind of pain spreading across her chest - lurching to her stomach. She shifted away, blinking at the ground. "What do you - You meant to say was, uh, that, that you're leaving Jerry? Leaving ... this country?"

_Leaving me?_

Jerry merely nodded, finally gathering the courage to look through her eyes.

She clenched her fists and opened her palms - repeatedly. "And you ... You're telling me this only now?"

"Please don't kill me." Jerry pleaded.

She almost did.

She launched to attack him, but he gripped her wrists gently as she hit her chest. Oddly, he let it - even though he still restrained it. She knew she could hit someone very hard. She might even left bruises on Jerry. But she couldn't exactly think on the moment. Her mind was preoccupied by the thoughts of why he didn't tell her earlier. Would it make a difference? Maybe. Who knows. The point was, he didn't have to tell her so late. She was a friend, was she not?! She - she deserved to know if her friend was leaving her, the country no less, right?

God, Jerry, you idiot.

But as her hit got sloppy and her strength broke, a tear broke from her eyelids - rolling down her cheeks and splattered off from her chin. Jerry kissed the top of her head, all the while murmuring his apologies, and took her into his arms. He enveloped her so easily, and she let him. He was warm and firm and _there_ - and frankly, she needed that.

His existence.

Merely that, near to her. And she'll be fine.

* * *

They spent their last remaining days like they always did on normal days. He said he wanted it that way. She respected him enough to comply to his request.

But the atmosphere seemed duller now that the fact he's leaving hung over the air. She kept glancing his ways while he read and he noted how that's making him uncomfortable. But she couldn't stop, you know! She wanted to see him. To know he was there. To know she's allowed to keep him while he's around. It broke her heart, learning this information. But she shook herself over and return back to reality.

She ignored the way Jerry strummed the guitar just a little sadder now.

The sun sets.

* * *

Jerry left the country a few days before Prom.

He was so lame.

He invited her to Golrick Arts and designed the place just like Paris and they had a dance at the made-up Eiffel Tower because he's giving her the Prom With Jerome she would miss, and she honestly didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She did both. She wasn't even wearing a dress and he's not even wearing a proper dress. A slim cut and a red shirt with a casual cap. But at least he's got the moves and she knew how to follow. It was a nice evening.

His friends helped with the whole set-up, they said it's the last thing he requested before he left.

Kim slept with a smile all the way ride back home.

The day he left couldn't even be more devastating. When it was time he was about to board the flight, Kim was nearly full-on sobbing. Jerry's eyes were brimming red and his cheeks flushed. His siblings came to send him off, so did the rest of the Wasabi gang.

Then, she remembered, the way his fingers curled around the handle of his bag and he's about to roll away, he turned. He stared at her.

Jerry walked to her, she sobbed even more, embracing his torso almost immediately.

She couldn't believe he was leaving.

He pulled away abruptly, cupping her face in his hands. "Jesus, Kim. I'm scared I'm breaking you."

She just cried in respond.

"Shh, come on." He chided, rubbing her thumb to push the tears away.

"J-Jer- Jerry."

"I'm right here, baby." He hushed in a whisper - and she ignored the looks the gang are giving them. Rudy, Jack, Eddie must be confused. Milton must somewhat understand.

"Come on," Jerry continues, forcing her gently to look through his eyes. "One last kiss?" He sounded teasing, and she pathetically smiled at that.

Somehow, the idea comforted her.

And so she did. She got on her tip-toes and crashed their lips together. Nothing big - lips mushed against lips. She kind of sucked his bottom lips, but she's too much of a wreck to actually acknowledge and gather correct information. He held her when she made her move, steady and for the last time. When they parted, the pain throbbing within Kim's skin shimmered away slightly, but only slightly. She sobbed, Jerry pushed a blonde hair behind her ear.

"Listen," Jerry leaned, and touched their foreheads. "You'll be fine. I'll call. Whenever I can, I promise."

"I kno-know you will."

She sounded pathetic.

"And hey," he whispered. "At the prom, make sure to stay until the end."

"Why?" Kim blinked - will Jerry come back?

"Jack might be going with Rosa," he told, "But by the end of the day, he's into you. Not the England chick."

He hugged her for the last time, apologized for the kiss (now why would he do that?) and finally went away. His shadow disappeared and Rudy had to drag her out of the airport. Jack tried to ask about the kiss Jerry and her shared, but she decided she would explain herself later, when her mood wasn't tampered. Maricela promised her if she's ever sad, she would be the one taking her out to ice cream, but Kim knew it would never be the same. They had ice cream anyway.

* * *

Spring almost came to an over.

What Jerry predicted came true. Jack asked Kim for the last dance at the Prom. They walked home together and he kissed her on the cheeks. It was sweet. And Jack was more charming than anything. Mom made a snide comment of how "this one is better than the wolf boy you once brought over." Mom's comparing Jerry and Jack, of course, but Kim ignored her (as usual). She tried not to compare anything with anyone - not Jerry's raven hair with Jack's brown one, not Jerry's leering smirk with Jack's sweet smiles.

The days went on.

She visited the Martinez little siblings for Jerry's sake sometimes. Maricela's hair growing back and Maddy's trying to contain her obsession over candies, which was always cool. They got a babysitter now - their two eldest siblings are pinching in more money for Constantia now to help her pull through. "It helps," Constantia commented on the subject, "A little bit more money always help."

Kim visited the roof, but only like twice. Once after Jerry left - the very next day, actually. The other time a long time after the first incident.

The dojo's winning again a few competitions now - Milton's getting quicker with his flexes and Eddie's using his gaining weight to his full advantages. The new members were also helping them. Rudy's name appeared in the local newspaper twice just last month.

She and Jack were still pretty much playing games with each other, but more openly now. They flirted and touched, and she felt okay with that. Rosa was preparing to go back to England, and Jack didn't even look remotely sad.

On normal days, she went on putting an 'X' over the days that passed - secretly waiting for Christmas to arrive, the day Jerry would return home for Christmas break. It will be a long wait, but she'll wait anyway. On bad days, she ripped off dummies and tried to find someone that would willingly listen to her. It's usually Milton, or her new diary. She kept one now that she didn't have a certain Latino to lend an ear.

On better days, she'd be randomly doing something to occupy her time when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Babe." Came the reply.

And it didn't exactly take a genius to guess who it is. She beamed.

"_Jerry_."

Days passed by.

_**Fin**_.

**Probably not much of an ending you were hoping for, but since the beginning I never meant to have this story as a romance one. Probably something resembling to it. I guess I like to think that I'm writing up possibilities for them - like how I bend their characters to mold together and creates a chance between them - and just leave the ending to more possibilities. Don't worry though, the next time I'll write them (and I think I will) I'll make sure they end up together, somehow. **

**I was also thinking of doing a spin-off to this, but from Jerry's point of view, from the beginning until the aftermath of this. But I don't know. Anyway, thanks to: Guest, ddrawers96, ShortCupcake17, Guest (ii), ColorM, Guest (iii), Kickin it fan xox and everybody else who finds the time to review. I appreciate it, really. **


End file.
